Destiny of Love
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: "Waktu akan dimulai dari saat ini. Maka batas akhir kalian tinggal bersama adalah 6 bulan ke depan pada pukul 9 malam." / HunHan / GS /


Tegukan _liquid_ kental beraroma manis yang sangat khas mengalir melalui bibir mungil milik seorang Xi Luhan. Perasaan hangat dari minuman _chocolate_ yang diteguknya tadi membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyaman. Kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat terpejam saat menikmati seduhan _chocolate_ dari cafe langganannya, kini terbuka menampilkan iris yang terlihat selalu bersinar cerah.

Wanita muda itu masih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar jendela cafe yang tepat berada di sebelah kanannya. Bahu dan pelipisnya menyender nyaman pada jendela kaca tersebut. Luhan dengan bebas menikmati suasana di luar ruangan yang sangat terlihat ramai tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa gerak gerik mereka diperhatikan. Karena kaca tersebut tak tembus pandang jika dilihat dari luar.

Luhan mencoba tak mempedulikan sesosok pria tampan yang duduk berhadapan dengannya yang juga sibuk menikmati secangkir kopi hitam non gula. Menghiraukan bisik-bisik dari pengunjung lainnya yang mengatakan mereka sangat cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Padahal semenjak pertama kali mereka menduduki kursi di salah satu sudut ruangan cafe, mereka tidak banyak melakukan percakapan. Sehun dan Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu saat memasuki pintu cafe secara bersamaan. Mereka pikir salah satunya akan tiba terlebih dahulu.

Seperti saat mereka berdua di rumah. Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu lebih menyukai ketenangan dan memikirkan segala sesuatunya sendiri. Namun, itu sudah lama berlalu, lama-kelamaan sepertinya perasaan ingin mengetahui satu sama lain muncul sedikit demi sedikit dan menjadi sesuatu perasaan yang lebih.

Entah siapa yang memulai, lirikan demi lirikan mereka lakukan bergantian. Hingga Sehun yang tidak sabaran menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terkekeh kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Sehun menghela napasnya lega, "Kukira kau marah. Jangan diam begitu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Maaf aku telat sehingga harus merubah tempat."

"Tidak apa-apa." Luhan mengelus pipi berahang tegas pria itu, "kau bahkan menungguku lebih lama."

Sehun mengecup tangan mungil Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **Crush in 69**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **and the other members of EXO**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author. Plagiat dilarang keras.**

 **Kemungkinan rating akan naik.**

 **.**

 **Its Hunhan fanfict.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **This Ff special for "Shappire Crystal" yang uda nagih, untuk sementara yg ini dulu ya eonnie**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan bercanda."

Nada dingin penuh ancaman terlontar tajam membekukan setiap orang yang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan _private_ di salah satu restoran ternama di kawasan Seoul. Serentak kedua pasang iris berbeda warna saling bertatapan. Kilatan emosi kekesalan dan terkejut terpancar jelas dari dua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut.

Sedangkan beberapa orang lainnya yang masih terduduk manis, hanya bisa meneguk saliva masing-masing dan berusaha menatap mereka dengan tenang.

'Jangan sampai ikut terbawa emosi,' batin dua pasang orangtua mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan. Dengarkan kami sebentar." Suara _baritone_ milik Tuan Oh mengalun datar namun tegas.

Membuat kedua orang penuh emosi itu berusaha untuk tidak berbicara kurang ajar.

"Ini salah satu rencana kalian untuk menjodohkanku kembali," tuduh Luhan sang putri tunggal keluarga Xi yang langsung berencana membentengi dirinya melalui segala macam bentuk protes.

"Tidak. Kau salah, Lulu," ucap nyonya Xi selembut mungkin. Wanita tua itu menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dan mengelusnya untuk mengurangi emosi Luhan.

"Hn." Sehun mendengus kasar, "tidak perlu berbohong. Tinggal bersama bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak dipikirkan secara matang."

Sehun melirik sesaat ke arah Luhan melalui sudut mata. Luhan yang merasakan aura tidak mengenakan dari sebelah kanannya, hanya memutar bola matanya kesal. Wanita bersurai _dark brown_ tersebut tidak mempedulikan bahwa pria di sampingnya begitu rupawan, pria itu terkesan layaknya _L_ _ucifer_ berwajah dewa. Luhan tidak dapat memahami tatapan tajam dan intens yang dilayangkan padanya.

Hei! Di sini Luhan juga sebagai korban!

"Kami hanya ingin kalian bisa lebih terbuka terhadap lawan jenis dengan baik. Kalian ini terlalu penyendiri," ucap tuan Xi perlahan menyadarkan Luhan.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Jangan-jangan karena aku tidak pernah membawa seorang pria ke rumah untuk dikenalkan, _eomma_ dan _appa_ jadi berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa berdekatan dengan pria manapun? Oh ya ampun... bahkan aku sering bertemu dengan para model pria." Luhan menggeram marah mendengarnya.

"Setuju. Klien perusahaan kita tidak sedikit yang ber- _gender_ wanita dan aku bisa mengatasinya."

Nyonya Oh terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan marah dulu. Kami itu ingin kalian bisa berdekatan di luar lingkup pekerjaan. Kami hanya ingin mengetahui sejauh apa perilaku kalian jika bersama. Kami sebagai orangtua, sangat mengetahui sifat anak kami sendiri yang sangat sulit menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Kalau berbicara urusan pekerjaan, kalian memang sangat profesional karena itu banyak orang yang mau bekerjasama dengan kalian."

"Tapi apa di luar itu kalian mau saling mendekatkan diri? Mencoba untuk berkenalan lebih jauh? Tidak. Jangan dikira kami tidak tahu gosip di luar sana yang bilang jika kalian sulit di dekati. Usia kalian berapa saat ini, hm? Luhan 26 dan Sehun 30. Mau sampai kapan status _single_ melekat?"

"Mencari pendamping hidup tidak mudah." ucap Luhan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Lulu.. kami tahu kau sangat mandiri karena sudah bisa mengatur hidupmu tanpa kami di dalamnya. Tapi kalau kau memang memiliki teman pria apalagi dalam tahap pendekatan, tidak mungkin jika kau bosan atau ingin makan sesuatu sampai pulang ke rumah."

Nyonya Xi terkekeh geli mengingatkan anak perempuan satu-satunya yang terkadang masih suka pulang ke rumah mereka yang juga berada di Seoul dengan berbagai alasan.

"Jadi _eomma_ tidak senang aku pulang menemui kalian?" suaranya tercekat karena kaget.

"Tidak bukan begitu hanya saja jika kau memiliki teman dekat. Jangan sebut nama Baekhyun! Dia tidak termasuk, Lulu sayang. Maksud _eomma_ selain dia, kau pasti akan lebih sering keluar berkumpul bukannya saat berada di rumah kau juga mendekam dalam kamar. Lagipula kau termasuk manja, kalau memiliki kekasih kau pasti lebih memilih bermanja-manja dengannya kan," tutur nyonya Xi lebih lembut sembari mengelus kepala Luhan yang kini memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Nyonya Oh juga menatap penuh perhatian pada sang anak bungsu. "Dan kau Sehun, kau memang telah tinggal sendiri. Tapi kondisimu cukup mengkhawatirkan. Tidak perlu kami bertanya kau sudah menemukan seorang kekasih atau belum. Dari jam kerjamu yang gila-gilaan sudah pasti kau tidak sempat memikirkan wanita. Jika kau sudah memiliki tambatan hati pastinya kau akan mengingat jam berapa kau harus menghubunginya atau sekedar menemuinya."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau selalu menemuinya setiap hampir tengah malam?!" lanjut nyonya Oh dengan bola mata melebar seketika.

"Ck. Buat apa aku berkunjung semalam itu?" bantah Sehun berdecak heran dengan pertanyaan sang ibu.

Nyonya Oh menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan riang. "Nah maka dari itu. Kalian sama saja, yang satu gila kerja yang satunya terlalu senang berada di zona aman dan kalian sama-sama kurang berinteraksi dengan sekitar."

Nyonya Xi turut mengangguk bersemangat. "Nanti kalian hanya akan tinggal berdua. Cobalah mulai bekerjasama. Kalian mungkin terbiasa mengurus apartemen kalian masing-masing tapi kali ini ada dua orang yang menempati. Jadi berusahalah agar kalian nyaman selama enam bulan ke depan."

"Bukankah jika sifat kami sama sangat tidak cocok jika disatukan? Jadi ini semua tidak akan berguna," sanggah Sehun kembali.

"Bukan begitu, Sehun. Hanya ingin membiasakan agar nantinya selepas kalian tidak tinggal bersama, kalian dapat mendekatkan diri dengan orang lain. Ini tidak sepenuhnya perjodohan. Terserah kalian saja, kami tidak meminta kalian sampai menjalin hubungan kok. Ini hanya sekedar pembelajaran kehidupan. Jika kami melihat kalian memang bisa menjalani kehidupan bersama dengan baik. Maka tanpa harus menunggu setengah tahun, kalian sudah bebas," lanjut nyonya Oh menghalangi ucapan Sehun yang akan terus menguar.

"Hn. Lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini. Sudah dipastikan aku dan wanita di sebelahku ini tidak akan setuju." Sehun tetap dalam pendiriannya.

"Yang memutuskan itu bukan kalian. Tapi kami selaku orangtua," ucap tuan Oh tegas. "kalian benar-benar tidak sadar rupanya?! Kami selaku orangtua kalian hanya ingin yang terbaik!"

"Segala keperluan kalian sudah kami pindahkan ke apartemen baru. Mulai malam ini kalian berdua sudah bisa pindah." Tuan Xi yang sedari tadi diam mulai menghentikan perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya ini dengan langsung memberikan perintah.

"Aku tidak mau!" Luhan langsung menyambar tas tangannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku juga."

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama Sehun mengikuti jejak Luhan.

Namun belum terlalu jauh mereka melangkah. Sekumpulan pria berjas hitam yang merangkap sebagai _bodyguard_ keluarga Oh menahan langkah mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak bisa melarikan diri. Kami hanya ingin kalian tinggal bersama selama setengah tahun. Apa susahnya sih?" Tuan Oh menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa tahu karena sikap tertutup dan pendiam yang sama jadi lebih mudah untuk saling memahami dibandingkan kami para orangtua," lanjut nyonya Oh sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Tapi kalau nantinya kalian saling menyukai dan memang ingin menjalin hubungan, kami juga tak akan keberatan." Nyonya Xi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada keduanya.

" _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak masalah aku tinggal dengan seorang pria?"

"Tentu saja."

Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan hanya dapat berpandangan dengan sorot mata datar, kalah dengan kekeras kepalaan orangtua mereka.

Kemudian masing-masing menghela napas lelah menanggapi jalan pikiran orangtua mereka yang terasa aneh tersebut. Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan merasa lebih baik memilih pasrah saja terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dilain hari mereka bisa melakukan sedikit negosiasi ketika keadaan sudah agak tenang. Sekelumit pemikiran itulah yang terbayang di kedua benak insan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti keputusan _eomma_ dan _appa_ kali ini. Aku lelah setelah seharian bekerja, rasanya malas untuk berdebat lebih jauh," ucap Luhan lemah.

"Berarti tinggal Sehun. Kau mau bagaimana?" tanya nyonya Oh.

"Aku ikut."

"Waaahhh... Syukurlah. _Eomma_ senang kau mau menuruti keinginan _eomma_. Kalian akan diantarkan oleh supir kalau ingin pergi." Nyonya Oh tersenyum cerah mendapati persetujuan sang putra bungsu.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami langsung saja." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit kemudian melangkah pergi bersama Sehun yang sudah selangkah berada di depannya.

"Oh, ya."

Suara tuan Oh menghentikan lagi langkah keduanya.

"Waktu akan dimulai dari saat ini. Maka batas akhir kalian tinggal bersama adalah 6 bulan ke depan pada pukul 9 malam."

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya di sini hanya ada dua kamar. Padahal apartemen seluas ini. Ck."

"Masih lebih baik dibanding hanya ada satu kamar, Nona Xi."

"Benar juga," gumam Luhan, jari telunjuknya menempel manis di ujung bibir mungilnya yang masih terlapisi lipstik _softpink_. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan dalam sekali kilasan.

"Hei, Tuan muda Oh."

"Hn?"

"Menurutmu, kamarku yang mana?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik kedua pintu kamar tidur yang saling bersebelahan.

"Ck. Tinggal dilihat saja mana kamar yang sudah terisi barangmu."

Luhan mengangguk patuh, melangkah pelan menuju pintu di sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan Sehun lebih memilih menuju dapur untuk mencari _softdrink_ sebagai pelepas dahaga.

Kamar yang dimasuki Luhan bernuansa netral. Warna putih menghiasi seluruh permukaan dinding. Hanya saja, di sudut kamar terletak meja kerja yang sudah terisi banyaknya berkas dan laptop yang siap digunakan. Luhan langsung paham jika kamar ini bukanlah miliknya. Apalagi dengan adanya bingkai poto di atas meja kecil tepat di samping ranjang berukuran _queen_. Sebuah poto keluarga Oh yang terbingkai manis.

Tepat saat Luhan menutup pintu kamar, Sehun telah berdiri menyender pada salah satu dinding, bersidekap dengan sekaleng _softdrink_ yang telah terbuka menemaninya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap wanita yang terlihat bersikap sangat santai, bukannya meledak-ledak penuh emosi seperti perkiraannya di awal layaknya pertemuan pertama mereka di restoran tadi.

"Itu kamarmu," terang Luhan melewati Sehun untuk melihat kamar sisanya yang sudah dipastikan kalau itu kamarnya.

Luhan hanya membuka pintunya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan kamarnya.

'Ternyata sama saja. Baguslah, tidak ada yang dibeda-bedakan di antara kami,' batin Luhan berkomentar.

Ia tahu jika semua keperluannya di sini ditanggung oleh keluarga Oh. Keluarga Luhan memang tidak sekaya itu untuk membeli sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah beserta isinya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. Namun tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, wanita manis itu beranjak menuju ruang tamu yang merangkap ruang bersantai mereka. Menyamankan diri di sofa tunggal berbahan lembut.

Kaki jenjangnya saling menyilang, membuat paha mulusnya terekspos karena _dress_ ketatnya yang hanya mencapai 5cm di atas lutut semakin tertarik ke atas. Kedua telapak tangannya tertumpuk manis di atas pahanya. Blazer yang tadi dikenakannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya telah diletakkan di sofa lainnya.

"Jadi kita akan segera membuat komitmen selama menjalani kehidupan di sini?"

"Pintar sekali kau, Nona Xi."

Luhan mendengus kecil menghadapi sosok Sehun dengan santainya berbicara begitu dingin sambil menyodorkan sekaleng _softdrink_ padanya. Kemudian duduk berseberangan di sofa tunggal satunya.

"Kita mulai saja."

Lihan mengangguk bosan. Ia ingin segera melarikan diri ke kamar. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Luhan membuka tutup kaleng _softdrink_ yang langsung berdesis. Dengan cepat Luhan meneguk _liquid_ berasa buah-buahan di dalamnya. Kemudian memainkan pinggiran atas kaleng yang basah dengan ujung jemari lentiknya, memberikan sebuah gerakan sentuhan memutar yang apabila dilihat oleh sang putra bungsu Oh itu terkesan sensual. Sambil menunduk, Luhan melirik Sehun dari bawah kelopak matanya. Menanti ucapan selanjutnya dari bibir pria itu.

Luhan menghela napas, ia berdecak kesal dalam hati karena Sehun tetap menutup mulutnya dan hanya memperhatikan dirinya dengan intens. Luhan juga sadar jika ia sendiri merasa risih dan ingin segera keluar dari apartemen ini. Hei! Luhan sadar ini bukan tempatnya!

Luhan mendesah pelan, memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku nona Xi. Kurasa akan terkesan janggal jika selama setengah tahun kau masih memanggil margaku. Nanti apa yang akan dikatakan orangtua kita jika mengetahuinya?"

"Hn, baiklah."

"Coba kau ucapkan namaku," perintah Luhan dengan santainya sembari menegakkan tubuhnya. Kini wajah cantik Luhan terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. Iris mata berbeda warna tersebut kembali terjalin. Berpandangan dengan sangat kuat. Terlihat bahwa ego keduanya sangatlah besar.

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Oke. Aku yang mulai."

Sakura menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis namun terkesan formal.

"Salam kenal, Sehun. Aku Luhan." Suara Luhan mengalun lembut di ruangan yang terkesan hampa dan dingin tersebut.

Sehun tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya selain kepada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Semenjak ia dan Luhan duduk berhadapan, ia jadi dapat memperhatikan seperti apa wanita yang akan tinggal bersama dirinya selama setengah tahun nanti. Jangan sampai ia harus membiasakan dirinya bersama seorang wanita jalang yang sering ditemuinya di luar sana.

Wajah cantik dengan mahkota panjang bergelombang yang sebagian terurai ke depan menutupi bongkahan payudara yang terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Sehun. Apalagi semenjak blazer Luhan terlepas semakin memperlihatkan tubuh beserta kulit putih mulus yang semakin membangkitkan hasrat Sehun untuk menjamah seluruhnya.

Namun ada yang janggal. Sepertinya wanita keturunan China itu tidak mengerti _sexappeal_ yang dimilikinya, mengingat orangtuanya sendiri mengatakan jika Luhan tidak terlalu dekat dengan pria. Walau bekepribadian tertutup, aura feminim nan sensual yang dipancarkannya begitu terasa.

Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Batin Sehun menyeringai.

 _Oh, shit!_ Xi Luhan terlalu menggoda sisi kelelakiannya untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Hei, Sehun!"

 _Volume_ suara Luhan yang meninggi menyadarkan dirinya dari pengamatan diam-diamnya. Ohh... Sudah terlalu lama rupanya Sehun tak menanggapi pembicaraan Luhan, sehingga Luhan berdecak kesal.

"Hn. Salam kenal juga, Luhan."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda perkenalan.

"Kurasa tidak akan sesulit itu untuk tinggal bersama denganmu. Dari awal dapat dilihat. Kau suka ketenangan, begitu pula denganku. Jadi, kau tidak usah berpikir bagaimana menangani seorang wanita yang tidak akan banyak bicara dibandingkan wanita lainnya yang terbiasa bergosip. Dan jangan disamakan dengan obrolan kita saat ini."

"Hn. Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memasuki apartemen ini selain kita."

"Aku setuju."

Luhan memaklumi hal satu itu. Ia juga tidak menginginkan satu orangpun yang mengetahui ia tinggal bersama penerus perusahaan Oh yang terkenal. Bisa jadi bahan gosip seantero negeri.

"Ah, ya!" Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. "untuk makanan kita sehari-hari, aku tidak ingin selalu _fastfood_. Sangat tidak sehat."

"Hn. Akan kusuruh _chef_ pribadi untuk menyiapkan makanan setiap harinya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku yang akan memasak menu sarapan dan makan malam kita. Karena kita berdua kerja, aku yakin tidak akan masalah dengan makan siang."

"Terserah kau saja. Asal masakanmu tidak beracun."

"Sialan kau," desis Luhan, "aku masih punya otak untuk tidak menginap di sel tahanan hanya karena dirimu."

Luhan hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan ketika melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat datar mungkin masih tersisa kekesalan dengan hidup barunya ini, yang ini menurut pemikiran Luhan seorang.

Luhan sendiri merasa sangat tidak nyaman harus tinggal seatap dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Tak peduli pria itu mau artis terkenal atau setampan apapun, Luhan tidak senang bila harus seatap dengan orang lain. Bahkan dengan sepupunya sendiri pun Luhan tidak terlalu suka.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri wajah keturunan keluarga Oh itu begitu mempesona. Luhan sendiri sampai saat ini pun sulit menolak daya tarik Sehun. Tapi Luhan berpikir cepat, tidak mungkin seorang Oh Sehun menyukai wanita seperti dirinya. Apalagi yang minim pengalaman berpacaran.

'Ah~ sudahlah sekarang yang perlu dipikirkan hanya bagaimana menyesuaikan diri dengan orang datar sepertinya. Mudah-mudahan saja walau tinggal seatap kami jarang bertemu,' pikir Luhan dengan berbagai harapan.

"Kurasa hal-hal dasar sudah kita bicarakan. Karena sifat kita hampir mirip, kurasa jalan pikiran kita tak akan melenceng terlalu jauh. Jadi, cukup sekian saja. Kalau ada yang mendesak baru kita berbicara kembali. Aku pusing," ujar Luhan sembari memijit pelipisnya.

Tanpa disadari, entah mengapa Luhan jadi banyak bicara, ia terlalu terbuka kepada orang lain tanpa disuruh. Dapat mengatakan apa yang ia suka dan tidak secara instan. Walaupun ini sebagai awalan komitmen agar kehidupan mereka tidak banyak perubahan.

Hidup sendiri-sendiri.

"Oke."

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar kosakata Sehun yang memang minim. Beruntung Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka bertanya ini itu. Kini Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan lemas menuju kamar tidurnya, namun sebelum pintu terbuka sempurna, suara Sehun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ingat, mulai besok siapkan sarapan pukul enam pagi. Aku tidak terima jika sarapan belum ada lewat jam segitu."

Luhan berdecak kesal mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang terlihat sangat terbiasa memerintah.

"Dan makan malam di mulai jam delapan. Terserah kalau kau mau makan telat atau tidak makan sama sekali nantinya," ucap Luhan menambahi dengan tak kalah dinginnya.

Dengan decakan kesal, Luhan menutup pintu kamar dengan sedikit bantingan. "Dasar tukang perintah!"

Meninggalkan Sehun yang mendengus geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang tak segan mengeluarkan emosinya di hadapan dirinya. Tidak seperti orang lain pada umumnya yang langsung patuh tanpa banyak bicara.

Sehun berpindah menuju sofa panjang, membaringkan tubuhnya yang lelah dan memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan manik hitam sekelam malam.

"Sialan. Harus sampai kapan aku menuruti peraturan para orangtua itu?"

Tubuh pria itu mendadak merasa semakin panas saat menyadari jika kejantanannya telah mengeras hanya karena ingatan tubuh seorang Xi Luhan.

Kegilaan yang lain. Oh Sehun sudah lama tidak merasakan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB:**

 **Its my first hunhan ff, draft yg uda lama ada tapi ga pernah jadi di publish karena banyak perombakan. Apalagi setelah kejadian ilangnya ketikan gegara hp tiba-tiba mati.**

 **Shappire eonnnieeee, ff nya yang ini dulu ya. Buat yang lain nyusullll~~~**

 **Rasanya ff ini terlalu biasa plotnya.**

 **Tapi please Reviewnya buat yang uda bersedia baca ya...**

 **Kamsahamnida...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menatap HP yang sering mati, 26 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha Chrismon**


End file.
